Pilfered Progeny
by of sporks and lightsabers
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. He wasn’t supposed to fall utterly in love with his target. WyattChris, Mpreg.
1. Prologue

**Pilfered Progeny  
**_prologue_

Today was the day. The day he would finally be able to prove himself to his father and brothers. He was finally considered useful for something and the mere thought of it caused a rush of excitement to fill his body. It wasn't exactly like he could shout it out on all of the rooftops though. He knew for a fact that if he were show his excitement to his father he would be finished. No, he had to be professional. He couldn't let his family down. No matter what the mission was, he was going to pass it with flying colors - after all, no one would expect anything less from the son of The Source.

The room was filled with more demons than he had been expecting. It wasn't a rather large room either, it was his father's throne room and he knew that his father didn't like it when too many demons were inside unless it was an occasion such as this one. Still, all of the demons staring at him and watching his every move made him panic slightly on the inside. His face, however, remained calm and undisturbed. After two hundred years of being around demons he knew not to let his fear show, he'd had it beaten into him enough. He made his way over towards his father and kneeled down in front of him and didn't dare to look up at him until after his father started speaking to him. He had learned that lesson the hard way when he was still just a child and had no intention of repeating it.

"I have a special mission for you Cambions." Finally. Cambions looked up and saw four of his brothers standing around their father. Two on either side and two standing behind his throne. They all had cold looks on their faces but Cambions could see the disgust on their faces when they looked at him. They always had that look in their eyes when they even glanced at him.

"Yes, my Lord." Cambions spoke.

"It revolves around the Twice-Blessed. I want you to make him fall in love with you and have him get you pregnant with his Heir," The Source paused as Cambions heart started pounding in his chest. His father was demanding that he become pregnant and weak? "You see, I found out about a rather...curious prophecy. The Twice-Blessed's first Heir will grow powers that not even the Twice-Blessed will be able to rival. Now, if we had that sort of power on our side, we would be unstoppable. Of course, that's where you and your gift come in. You will nurture the child and raise him with all of our values and one day, he will eliminate all of the Halliwell's and save us the dirty work."

"Yes, my Lord." Cambions managed to speak as his mind spun around the news that he had just been given.

"Very good, Cambions. I knew mating with your mother would have some sort of benefit for me in the long run."

Cambions kept his mouth shut despite the fact that he wanted to tell his father to fuck off and leave him to find a different way to gain the upperhand on the witches. Sure, his mother wasn't exactly the most pleasant woman to be around but that didn't mean that he had the right to talk about her like that. His father never had a bad word about any of his elder brother's mothers. Then again, they were all demons and some of the cruelest and ugliest demons at that. It wasn't exactly his fault that his mother was beautiful and that she had passed on her genes to him. Thank god too. His brothers weren't exactly the most beautiful people in the world.

Inside or out. They didn't have too much of a chance though between their mothers and father.

"Leave my sight," Cambions merely inclined his head before he rose and quickly left the room and immediately headed for his but a voice stopped him before he could even leave the room. "And I expect you to meet him today. It is barely noon in San Francisco." After he grit his teeth to stop himself from commenting he turned around and took a couple steps to calm himself down before he flamed to the streets of San Francisco to meet his target for the first time.

**So there you have it! This is only the prologue to kind of explain to you what's going on but I hope you guys like it. Pretty please review and let me know what you think about it and if you want to see any more of it (:**


	2. Chapter One

**Pilfered Progeny  
**_chapter one_

It was odd, Cambions decided. He had never had to try this hard to find someone before and to make sure that they bumped into each other. Having already been at four different stores looking for the witch where he had sensed him he was beginning to get frustrated. Going the Manor to get ahold of him would bring way too many troubles since he would have to be there for a specific reason. Bumping into him on the street would be much easier for him to start up a conversation with him.

He let out a soft sigh as he watched Halliwell Manor. The Twice-Blessed was home along with his mother, aunt, and two cousins. His plan wouldn't work correctly if there were others home so for now he would just have to make himself comfortable in the home across the street. Cambions turned his head to look at the couch where the man and his wife were laying. He had thought about killing them but decided against it, unlike his brothers and father, he wasn't all for killing people for no reason. Something about it just made him feel sick.

That was also why he was shunned from most of his family. They were all for killing and would go out killing innocents as a family outing. Safe to say, he wasn't exactly considered part of the family.

The one thing that his father had failed to think of was his cover story so Cambions was left to his own devices. He could still remember when he had come up here when he was almost fifty and he heard the name Christopher and had fallen in love with it so from now on he was going to have to start calling himself Christopher to become use to it. He couldn't exactly call himself Cambions. Wyatt would figure something out if he had no last name and only a demonic name for his first. So, after some snooping he discovered that the house he was living in was home of the Perry's who were childless. Luckily for him he had decided that Mr. Perry, Eric, needed to have a younger brother and said younger brother had only one son with his wife. Both of which were traveling around the globe so he had decided to pay a visit to his loving aunt and uncle Perry.

Anything else that he really needed to know he could make up on the spot. Cambion-...Chris quickly walked to the window when he heard shouting and saw the two cousins heading for a car, shouting towards Piper and Phoebe who had their purses and looked like they were getting ready to leave as well. Perfect. Chris smirked lightly as he left the living room and slowly walked through the long hallway into the kitchen where he made his way to the drawers. He looked through without touching anything before he reached out and grabbed a rather sharp looking knife. This would work just fine he decided.

He held out his arm and made a small slice on his shoulder and hissed lightly in pain. Why couldn't he have an intolerance to pain like some of his brothers? No matter what happened to them they never even so much as blinked at their injuries. Chris brought the knife a little lower but wouldn't make himself do it again. Not when he knew it hurt...no, he would have to find someone else to beat him up so he could go and beg Wyatt to help him. With a soft sigh he set the knife on the counter before he flamed back to the Underworld and started searching for one of his brothers, they wouldn't mind helping him for this one thing and he knew it.

"Verin," Chris stated when he spotted his second eldest brother and said brother turned to look at him and sneered in his direction. Verin was one of his more unattractive brothers with his crimson red skin, deep black eyes, and tribal markings all over his face. When he sneered he managed to show his dark yellow teeth and Chris found himself wincing when he looked at them. His brother then smirked at him and Chris knew it was because he thought that he was scared of him. "I need your assistance."

"Why would I help you? You're a pathetic waste of space." He growled and Chris resisted the urge to growl back at him but he forced himself to stay calm. Getting angry and leaving wouldn't help him right now...then again, getting angry and starting a fight might work just fine. No, his brother would probably kill him if he started a fight. He just needed to be a little ruffed up so Wyatt would believe that there was actually a demon after him.

"I need you to hurt me," Chris spoke firmly and Verin paused for a moment as he eyed him suspiciously before he shook his head in the negative. "I knew you were a puss."

Verin growled in his throat and on instinct gripped at his throat and tightened his hold while Chris gasped lightly at the quick move and quickly put his hand on his brothers in an attempt to free his neck.

"What do you think you are doing, Verin?"

Chris's eyes darted to the left and panic flooded him when he saw Samael standing there, naturally it just had to be him out of all of his brothers. Samael was the eldest son at nearly five hundred years old and he didn't exactly have the strongest feelings of love for Chris. In fact, he probably hated him the most out of them all.

"This little...he called me a puss." Verin spoke and Samael raised an eyebrow at him and then smirked which made Chris's heart skip a beat. He knew what that meant. Samael was going to kick his ass and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't nearly as powerful as his brother despite the fact that they had the same mother. Yes, Samael was the only other human looking, highly attractive human, child that their father had and was actually more powerful than any of their brothers but he still wasn't nearly powerful enough to take down Wyatt.

"I wonder why Cambions would be so stupid? More so than usual anyways." Samael murmured quietly as he stepped closer to the two and Chris immediately started wiggling to get free knowing Samael wouldn't care if he were able to fight back or not. His brother wasn't exactly one for being fair when it came to fighting. According him as long as he had two arms and two legs, it was even. Verin holding them back meant nothing to him.

Verin seemed to understand the problem and thankfully let go and allowed Chris to drop to the ground before he quickly rose up and took a couple steps back from both of his brothers. Samael grinned and Chris saw his pearly whites and gums. A smile that big from Samael was never a good thing - it only meant one thing, he was going to be hurt and hurt badly. To be honest, Chris had never found out what he did to make Samael hate him so much. As far back as he could possibly remember his eldest brother had always felt nothing but hatred for him and because of that all of the younger ones started following in his path. Hell, Chris was pretty certain that he would hate himself too had he been in one of his brothers positions.

"He said he wanted me to beat him up, Samael." Verin spoke and Chris could have killed him then. A highly interested look appeared on Samael's face at that comment and Chris swallowed before he squared his shoulders, he refused to let his brother push him around.

"Why would that be Cambions? Did you finally realize your position?" Samael spoke and Chris sneered at him.

"Screw you, Samael. In case you've forgotten, we have the same parents. You're just as "dirty" as I am." Chris spoke and Samael looked disgusted.

"In case you've forgotten, I wasn't bred to be a whore."

"Shut up! I'm nobody's whore, Samael!" Chris screamed as he felt the rage inside of himself growing and he could feel the hot flush of his cheeks.

"Except for the Twice-Blessed's. Or are you forgetting who is going to be impregnating you like a little bitch."

"You know why he's even going to be allowed to touch me." Chris spoke quietly and it didn't take Samael long to respond.

"You mean dominate you like a little whore. Get knocked up and become his little broodmare."

"I don't have a choice!" Chris shouted. "What do you expect me to do, Samael? Say no to father?"

"Yes," Samael responded coldly. "You may have been born a whore but that doesn't mean you need to act like one and disgrace us all." There was that word again. Whore was such a strong word to be used for his...condition. He had been born with the ability to bare children, a dying trait of the incubus. Of course, his mother had been thrilled when she had discovered the news but his brother had been less than pleased. Suddenly it made sense. It made sense why his brother hated him and the realization brought a smile to his face while Samael and Verin watched in confusion.

"You were jealous of me." Chris whispered towards his brother and Samael immediately snarled at him.

"Why would I be jealous of you of all beings?"

"Because of mother. She loved me when I came along and she never even glanced in your direction. That's why." Chris responded

"Tell me since you seem to know all, why would I want that bitches attention?" Samael remarked but it lacked the bite his voice normally contained and Chris knew he had hit the nail on the head and it made his stomach flutter to know that his strong and all powerful brother was jealous. Of him no less.

"Because I got it and you didn't and you simply couldn't stand it." Chris responded with a smile.

"Oh? I suppose that means you're jealous of the fact that father can't stand you and I'm his favorite." Samael responded and Chris shrugged his shoulders lightly. His fathers love came and went with everything they did. If they developed a new rare power they became his favorite for a few weeks and then it was moved to another. Still, Samael was the firstborn son and as such he had more powers than them all but he could still earn their fathers hate just as quickly.

"His love comes and goes. Mothers doesn't." Chris responded and Samael quickly closed the distance between them and smirked down at Chris who stood up as tall as he could and glared right back. Despite the fact that Chris was only 5'7" and his brother was nearly 6'5" he was determined to show that he wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't let it show.

"You came here for a reason, why don't _I_ assist you?"

* * *

Chris flamed straight into the house across from Halliwell Manor and quickly put his hand under his broken and bloody nose to stop it from getting blood everywhere. Maybe provoking his brother hadn't been the best idea he'd had in a while. He was almost certain that Samael had broken his nose, at least three ribs, dislocated his shoulder and his entire body would be covered in bruises in just a few hours time. Maybe he could send Wyatt after Samael? No. Despite how much he hated his brother, he was just that. His brother.

He quickly glanced out the window and saw that there were still no cars in the driveway which meant that the other witches were still gone. Good. Chris gave one last look at the two people still asleep and took a deep breath which he quickly regretted as pain filled him. He stepped outside of the house and crossed the street as quickly as he could and hissed in pain with every step he took up the stairs. Why did there have to be so many of them? His ribs ached with every step he took.

Chris raised his hand and pushed the doorbell and tried his best to take short quick breathes so his ribs didn't hurt so badly. The door swung open and a rather handsome blonde was standing there and when he looked at him his eyes went wide with shock and opened his mouth but nothing came out and it closed again.

"Are you Wyatt Halliwell? The Twice-Blessed?" Chris said softly and Wyatt dumbly nodded his head before he seemed to snap back into it and quickly ushered him inside and into the living room right off of the foyer and helped him sit down in a chair.

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked softly and Chris simply nodded and Wyatt hovered a hand over his cheek and Chris felt a warmth spread through him and a moment later he could breathe easily and Wyatt's hand dropped.

"Thank you." Chris said softly and Wyatt nodded.

"Did a demon do that to you?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded his head. "Do you know what he looks like?"

"Yes, I remember." Chris said and Wyatt looked relieved.

"Here, come with me upstairs and you can help me find him." Wyatt said as he held out his hand and gently pulled Chris up and they walked upstairs while Chris took in everything. There was a collage of pictures on the wall of the stairs and Chris could instantly see all of the pictures of Wyatt as a baby through now. He easily had more pictures than everyone else on the wall but that was probably because he actually lived in the manor.

Wyatt had Chris sit down on the couch as he grabbed the Book from its stand and came over and sat down next to Chris, who leaned back from the Book slightly but not enough for Wyatt to notice it. "What did he look like?"

"He..." Chris started as his mind buzzed before he resisted the urge to grin. He had the perfect opportunity to get rid of a few...friends. After all, he had the most powerful being on the planet at his disposal. "He was bald with these red markings on his face and had these...purple eyes."

Wyatt frowned lightly before he nodded his head and quickly started looking through the Book while Chris tilted his head so he could see all of the pages of the demons and was shocked to see some of them in there. Hell, in just about ten pages he had already seen three of his brothers, shockingly, not even the highly powerful ones either. Wyatt finally stopped on a page. "Shiva? Is this him?" Wyatt turned the Book so he could see the picture and Chris resisted the urge to smirk and quickly nodded his head and pretended to look scared.

"That's him."

_That damn bastard's gonna regret calling me a whore now._


End file.
